Jewel
by Allusia16
Summary: Bijoux, now grown up, returns to Banshee after her parent's death. Things have really changed and her free spirited ways seem to catch many men's attention. Kai Proctor thinks she's a Nubian queen. Lucas Hood wants to fuck her, but she's the main obsession of Clay Burton and Chayton Littlestone. Will she go for the silent and mysterious Clay or the Redbones gang leader Chayton?
1. Chapter 1

1

Banshee. Such a small place, run by big people. My name is Bijoux, it's Haitian for jewel. But I am not Haitian. I am Jamaican American. I grew up in Banshee up until I was twelve. I moved to Ohio with my parents so they could teach. They both taught high school. We lived there mostly. But on a Tuesday night they died in a car crash. I was nineteen when it happened and once I turned twenty, I decided to move back to Banshee, Pennsylvania. My parents left me our old house in their will so that's where I would be.

I drove down the dry roads of Banshee. It was hot and boy was I glad to be in a white dress with lace straps. My chest was sweating. Man I got hot easily. Already I was thirsty, so at the first stop I would pull over and get a drink. Coming up on the right side of the road, was a bar. It looked old, but lights were on so I figured it would be open. I merged off the road and parked and got out. I looked around. There were many trees. That's one thing I remembered about Banshee. But that would be a lie. I remember this bar. My father went here. My parents knew many of the people here. Sugar Bates owned this place, but who knew if he was alive or not.

I cut off my cat and got out and looked around. Now many cars were here. Hopefully they wouldn't think me suspicious, whatever people were inside. I tend to have a suspicious face. I had a round face and my side bang parted over my left blue eye. I was slim figured with mild curves which I thought of as love handles. My hair was somewhat wet in the back from the sweat. I would need a shower as soon as I got home. I made a mental note of that and went inside. The place still looked the same. I paused in between the door and looked around. Wow everything was the same. It was like walking into an antique shop. I knew if I looked to my right I would see an old jukebox that hadn't be plugged in. Yep, there it was.

"Well…you going to come in miss or are you going to let all the cool air out?" an old voice asked. I turned and saw him, Sugar Bates, looking my way. I smiled and moved a bit quickly into the bar.

"Sugar…Sugar Bates, is that you?" I asked curiously and the older man tilted his head.

"Well if it's not me then I wouldn't know what to tell you. Who are you if I may ask?" he asked and I smiled sitting down at the bar. "Since you know me."

"It's me…Bijoux. Little Jewel." I replied. He called me that when I was younger. He squinted his eyes a bit and looked at me a bit closely before his eyes widened.

"Little Jewel! It really is you. Come around here and give ol' Sugar a hug." he said moving from around the bar. I smiled and came around to meet him. I embraced him warmly. He smelled of hair gel and alcohol.

"It's so good to see you again." I replied.

"Good to see you too. I could never forget those pretty blue eyes you had. It's been what, nine years?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes." I said happily and he smiled and nodded.

"Well what are you doing back in town?" he asked. "Are your folks with ya?" I shook my head with a mild saddened look.

"No. I am alone. The folks died in a car accident long ago." I replied. The retired boxer looked shocked now.

"You poor child. You decided to come home then." He assumed and I nodded.

"Yes. They left me our house in the will. So I need to move back in." I replied. He nodded.

"God rest dear old James and Hannah. Well how about I get you a drink on the house?" he asked and I smiled with a mild shy blush.

"Oh I couldn't take a free drink from you Sugar. Although I did come in for one, I would rather pay you." I said and he shook his head moving back around the bar.

"Nonsense, you and your folks were always coming around and visiting ol' Sugar. It's the least I could do for you. Do you drink?" he asked and I grinned.

"Just soda and water. A coke would be very nice." I replied gently and he nodded moving towards his fridge and pulling out a glass coke bottle and opening it. He handed it to me and I took it.

"Thank you." I replied sipping it lightly. He nodded leaning over the bar and placing his hands on the bar top. "Doesn't look like much has changed over the years."

Sugar laughed dryly now and shook his head.

"Give it a week. There's a lot that goes on around here. I can only advise you to know your people and know the people you can trust." he said and I tilted my head taking in his words. They rattled in my brain a bit.

"Well I can trust you can't I?" I asked and he nodded and laughed once more.

"Yes, yes you can." he told and I nodded.

"Good. You can trust me as well." I told and he smiled.

"Well what are you going to do for work?" he asked and I hadn't thought about that. I sighed.

"I don't know. What jobs are there around?" I asked and he looked up as if thinking.

"Well there's a meat factory owned by-"

"Kai Proctor. Yes I remember him. My mom says he has a soft spot for dark complexions." I said. I didn't know what that meant at the time, but now I did. He nodded.

"Oh yes. He owns a strip club and everything and I advise you to stay away from there." he said. I would honor his advice and listen. I nodded.

"Okay. Any safe places?" I asked and he moved his head around a bit.

"There's a few markets in town you can probably get a job there. The Amish still come around to buy stuff." he told. I smiled now for thinking of the Native American Tribe, the Kinaho. Alex Longshadow. I had such a crush on him when I was younger. We were good friends. I never told him how I felt about him, but in a way I think he knew. I'd have to see him whenever I got the chance.

"Okay. I'll go there and look for work there once I've settled in." I told and he nodded and smiled as if he were a proud father.

"That's good to here." he said. When I finished my drink I got up from my chair.

"I'll probably swing by tonight and get some food." I told him and he nodded.

"Well I'll be waiting to give you some food on the house too then." he said and I chuckled.

"You take care, Sugar." I said moving towards the door.

"Yes you too, Little Jewel." he said and I smiled a bit and left the bar, got in my car, and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they finally made a Bansee fanfiction archive. So this is happening now. There are so many men I could think to put Bijoux with but since I love Clay it will be him. Enjoy. Review and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared at the house I was born in. I don't know how long I had been standing here, but I couldn't bring myself to go in. I would be flooded with memories of the past but also the realization of the future and how I must share it alone. I took all my bags and went inside. Some furniture was still there. It took me numerous hours to unpack. I continuously passed my parents room. It is my room, but I couldn't bring myself to go in. I cleaned the entire house and once I was done I remained in front of my folk's room door. I just stared at the beige wooden door.

Slowly, I twisted the knob and entered. Light was flooded into two perfect rectangles from the windows on my right. I looked around more. The closet was open and empty. That's where my stuff would be. The large king sized bed was stripped leaving only a white depressing mattress. I looked through the bathroom and spruced it up a bit as well. Once I was done I moved my things in there. I would buy more furniture later. My parents also left me with some money as well. I slowly came from the bathroom and finally stared at the bed. It looked so empty, so lifeless. Slowly I leaned over and rubbed the mattress.

Flashes sparked in my mind, and I could see my smaller self running into the room and jumping on mom's bed just as she was making it. Instead of scolding me, she jumped into the bed as well and rolled through the blankets with me. We laughed and giggled and she called me her blue eyed little princess. Father would pass the room and see us and playfully scold us for staring the shenanigans without him. I was sobbing now as I was curled up on the bed holding myself. I missed them so much. My eyes were drowsy and I felt myself falling asleep. My mind was all over the place and I was in and out o reality. A hard thumping noise could be heard. Was I dreaming? I ignored it until it happened again.

I opened my eyes and gasped lightly and looked around the room. There was another loud thumping and I knew it was the door. I got up quickly and fixed myself before leaving the room and heading back to the front of the house. I opened it to see some familiar faces. Brock Lotus, Emmett Yawners, and Siobhan Kelly. They were all in police uniforms and when they saw me their eyes popped.

"Oh my god, Bijoux, is that you?" Siobhan asked and I just looked at her with wide eyes. Nine years ago they were teenagers, well to me they were. I saw them around the town sometimes and talked to them too.

"Yes. It's me." I said and she laughed and hugged me.

"So it's true you are back." she said and I grinned.

"Yes how did you all know?" I asked looking at the men as she pulled back. Brock smiled.

"Word gets around." he said leaning in for a long back rubbing hug. I hugged him back as well and then Emmett was next for a hug.

"I guess Sugar couldn't keep the excitement to himself." I said and Emmett nodded.

"You're right he couldn't. We also heard about your parents. We're sorry about them." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. Brock grinned.

"Man it's been so long." he said and I nodded.

"Yes nine years." I replied and they all nodded. "So you're cops now huh? Who's the Sherriff?"

I watched Brock's face sour up.

"Some new lawmen named Lucas Hood. Doesn't play by the rules much." he said.

"But he gets the job done."Siobhan says. I smiled.

"Well that's good at least." I told and they nodded.

"Well we need to get back on patrol. We'll see you around Bi." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Alright it was good seeing you all." I replied and they all smiled and began to turn from me. Brock lingered a bit and smiled.

"Good to see you again." he said and I nodded.

"It's great to see you too Officer Lotus." I replied politely and he smiled and gave a polite nod which I could hear him saying 'ma'am' in my mind. Once the cars drove along I took it upon myself to get cleaned up. I was in black tank top and blue capris. Now it was time to grocery shop. I was in the mood for steak so I was I would be getting that first. As I drove into the small quiet town, I noticed the large meat factory coming into my view. I couldn't help but want to see Mr. Proctor again and that strange man who was always walking around with him. He was so quiet and weird and always looking at me when my parents took my events sponsored by proctor. Both men were younger then, but now things most likely had changed. I wonder how much they looked. Against my better judgment, I pulled off the road and parked on the side of the building.

I got out and walked right in through the front door. I was in a small waiting room like area and I was saw double doors in the back saying "Employees only." I made a step towards it.

"Excuse me you are not allowed back there." A woman said from behind a small space area. I looked at her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Proctor." I replied. She gave me a disapproving look before nodding and looking back down. I was curious of the look, but I didn't question it. I moved through the doors calmly and quietly. I was nervous out of my mind. I knew I wasn't supposed to be back here, but I couldn't help it. I was like an old war veteran who was just returning to her home town after being gone for quite some time. Meat hung from large hooks and I watched workers process the food and grind it up. I remember sneaking into her one time with some friends of mine.

(Flashback)

_I was eleven and my friends convinced me to sneak in to Mr. Proctor's meat building. Some of the workers had spotted us and were making failed attempts to catch us. I was having too much fun watching and running around that I nearly screamed when I was caught by firm hands. I looked up into cold emotionless eyes. It was Mr. Burton. He looked to be in his twenties, his early twenties that is. He had dorky glasses and his hair was always parted and tamed. His jaw was tight and firm and he was in a suit with a dark red bow tie. He just looked down at me with a blank stare. His lips were in a thin line._

_"You're not supposed to be in here." he said in a controlled tone. His stare alone scared me and his hold on my shoulders didn't loosen up. He seemed to be observing something on my face, my eyes maybe, they were always brighter in the light._

_"Are you going to tell my parents?" I asked with fear in my voice and somehow his eyes seemed relaxed by that: my fear. He leaned his head back and released me causing me to back away a few steps._

_"Go home." he demanded and I wouldn't dare disobey him. I turned and ran off from the building._

"You're not supposed to be in here." A thicker voice told and I tensed mildly and slowly turned towards the voice and there he was, Mr. Burton. His body seemed to stiffen a bit, his eyes yet again observing something on my face.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" I asked thinking someway he would remember me, but he didn't see to recognize me for he was already tilting his head with utter confusion.

"You didn't know me long ago, but I was the young girl who you caught sneaking in here nine years ago." I told and his body visibly stiffened again.

"This area is off limits." he said and I nodded.

"I understand that, but I just wanted to see you and Mr. Proctor again." I said and his eyes flexed a bit.

"Me?" he asked in a somewhat low tone. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Clay…" I heard the familiar voice start to enter out space. I looked around him to see none other than Kai Proctor walking towards us. "Do we have a trespasser-"

His was cut short once his eyes looked at me.

"You, I know you." he said walking around Clay who kept his face as stoic as possible as he watched me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Proctor. It's me…Bijoux." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Bijoux…James and Hannah's daughter." he said with little surprise. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. His eyes flexed with amusement.

"Well this is a surprise indeed. Well can I get a hug?" he asked and I smiled and gave him one. He was a bit older now, his hair an older aging blonde tent. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for just walking in here unannounced. I don't mean to take up your time." I said and he shook his head waving my words off.

"Nonsense, you are family basically. You are welcome to anything of mine. Now where are the folks?" he asked actually looking around. I shrugged a bit.

"Gone." I said. His eyes narrowed on me now.

"Gone?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. They died a while back. I just came in to town today to live in our old house." I said. His eyes softened and he began to rub my shoulder, his thumb caressing the blades.

"I am so sorry for you loss. Your parents were good friends of mine. When I was very young, still in the Amish community, your dad would sneak away come hang out with me your mother too whenever she could. I loved them both dearly. If you ever need anything my doors are open." he said. Little did I know that his words would cause trouble in the future.

I smiled feeling warmth from his words.

"Thank you Mr. Proctor." I said and he frowned mildly.

"Please call me Kai." he said and I smiled and nodded. "Well it's your first day back what are your plans for later on?" Clay remained behind him as silent as ever watching me still with his dark robot like eyes.

"Well I am going to go shopping for some groceries, maybe get some furniture later." I said and he nodded.

"Well let me invite you to dinner at my house. I'll prepare us a little… welcome back party. My niece, Rebecca will be there, and Clay and we can catch up." he told and I thought about his words for a moment. His smile seemed too polite and gave a way something that I knew he was hiding. I glanced at Clay for a quick second and nothing on him had changed so I nodded.

"Um sure. I need to see some old friends first, but after words I'll come right over." I said and he nodded.

"Don't bother driving. Clay will come get you around eight or so." he said and already began to walk from me. Clay followed and I lifted my head.

"Wait Mr. Burton I should give you directions." I said and Kai merely waved his hand.

"Don't worry we know where you live." he said. I would have been a bit freaked out about that bit of information, but Kai has been to my house before when I was younger so it's not a surprise that he knows where I am.

I left out the building and arrived at my car. It felt nice seeing everyone again. I got most of my shopping done in an hour and a half. Once I returned home I put everything away and now found myself sitting down on the floor of the living in front of the fire place. It was silent and I had much time before the sun went down. What should I do with it? I could look for a job, but I would rather wait until tomorrow until I have had plenty of rest. I went back to my room and grabbed an old blanket from my closet then headed towards the back porch. There were more trees in the back yard then there were nine years ago.

Yet there was still a large patch of grass with small flowers growing around it. I smiled and moved onto that patch and laid my blanket out. Once it was stretched as it could be, I took my clothes and folded them, all of them. I liked to be a little exposed now and then, so I took the time to just lie down on the blanket and take in the warm weather. The bugs weren't biting and there were numerous clouds in the sky to provide shade from time to time. It felt good, relaxing almost to be out here. My chest moved calmly up and down.

"La la la la laaaa la la la la la la la." I sang gently. After a few hours passed I washed up once more and got dressed in a nice blue blouse and dress pants. I slipped on my shoes and headed out for Sugar's place. Once I arrived, I saw many people were there. Must have been because it was a Friday. I got out and went inside to hear music playing and people laughing. It was never this exciting when I was younger.

"Hey little Jewel!" I heard Sugar yell and I looked in the direction of the bar to see him waving me over. He was talking to a few people. I came over and he smiled and pointed at three people. "This here is Bijoux Thompson. Bijoux this here's Sherriff Lucas Hood, Carrie Hopewell, the mayor's wife and Job."

I looked at all three of them. The sheriff had short cut hair and a nice build. The woman had long brunette hair and nice skin. And the other man, looked to be an Asian cross dresser.

"Hello." I replied and they all said their "hi's"

"So, Bijoux I heard you just came back into town today. Much has changed I can assume." Carrie said and I nodded.

"Yes it feels new being back here." I said.

"Trust me honey we've all said that at least once in this town."Job said sipping some type of drink from a glass. I nodded with a smile.

"It is really new here. I feel like a stranger." I said.

"Well don't you worry, after a week you'll feel right at home." Lucas said with a smile and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure I will." I said and his smile lingered on me for a bit before he looked closely at me.

"Wow forgive me for asking, but are those contacts?" he asked. I saw Carrie roll her eyes playfully. I shook my head.

"No. I have blue eyes." I said.

"Oh honey that is gor-geous." Job said peering over Carrie to look at my eyes. I almost blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well what can I get you Bi?" Sugar asked and I looked at him.

"Just some water." I replied.

"Nothing to eat?"

"No I am going to have dinner with Proctor and his family tonight." I replied. Now all the happy faces stiffened and dropped.

"Kai Proctor?" Hood asked and I nodded looking at him.

"Yes. My parents grew up with him when they were younger. He invited me over." I told not understanding why they looked so upset.

"Bijoux you need to be absolutely careful around Proctor." Sugar said. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You may not have picked up on it now," Job started, "But in time you will see what I mean when I say Kai Proctor owns this place."

"Job is right. I've been trying to bust him on drugs and prostitution for quite some time. But he always seems to slip from my fingers. He's got many people paid off here. You just need to know Proctor isn't a good man." Lucas said and now I felt uneasy about going over to visit him. I then took the drink that was offered to me.

"Well I will be watching out. I have to go. It was nice meeting you all." I said giving Sugar a positive look before moving back out to my car.

"Bijoux wait." I looked up to see Lucas moving up to me.

"What's wrong sheriff?" I asked and he gave me a worried look.

"I just want you to know that if Proctor gives you trouble you can tell me and I'll handle it. If he does anything you don't like you get out of there and head to the police station." he replied and I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." I said before getting in my car and returning home awaiting Mr. Burton.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I decided not to change my clothes. It looked casual enough. I just sat in my chair in the living room waiting for Clay to arrive. I wondered what would happen at Kai's home. I know I shouldn't be so nervous, but I couldn't help it. With all the warnings Sugar and the others told me, I would be lying if I said the thoughts of Kai being bad news startled me. I wonder if he was bad, if he had always been bad since I was a kid. I wondered who his niece was. Was she older than me? A knock startled me and I whipped my head back at the door. I slowly got up and moved towards it and opened it slowly at first to see who was there and then opened it more once I saw it was Clay.

He was in the same suit as earlier with his hands at his side.

"Ms. Thompson, good evening are you ready to go?" he asked. I just had to grab my purse.

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse. Would you like to come in for a moment while I go get it?" I asked and he shook his head swallowing once.

"No I am fine right here." He said. I nodded and closed the door and went to fetch my purse from my room. I came back and opened the door again. He was still standing there with his face tilted a bit. I stepped out and locked the door and Clay turned and guided me to his car. He opened the door for me and I smiled my thanks and got in. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car and got in and we began to drive. It was quiet in the car and I just looked around. Everything in the front looked clean. I glanced at him and saw he was still as ever even as he was driving.

"You look nice this evening." I said politely merely trying to strike up conversation.

"I am wearing the same thing as earlier." he pointed out robotically. I nodded.

"Yes I know that. I was just being polite." I replied looking at him for a moment. He looked at me with his eyes then looked forward.

"…Thank you. You look nice too." he said robotically once more. I flexed my eye brows and nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. It was a silent drive on the way to a very large mansion. My eyes widened at the sight. It had a pool in the back and a gate that went all the way around the area.

"This is his home?" I asked thinking it was in my head, but I ended up voicing my thoughts instead.

"Yes." Was Clay's only response as he cut off the car and got out. I decided to get out on my own and he paused in his walk before shifting and turning towards the house. I knew he was planning to open the door for me, but I decided to do it myself. I followed him to the house and he opened it and let me go in first. As I went in I looked around, not being able to deny how beautiful the house was.

"Please wait here." Clay said and without waiting for me to reply he disappeared up the stairs beside me and bit my lip and looked around at all nice things. There were pictures of Amish people and there were large rooms everywhere. I wanted to look inside, but I didn't.

"Are you one of my uncle's girls?" a voice said. I turned towards the stairs to see a long haired brunette girl looking down at me. She was in a black dress and had a slim figure close to mine. She must have been Kai's niece. "Well are you?"

She had a small gap in her teeth and seemed to be a bit annoyed by my silence. I was confused by her question.

"Um no. He's a friend of my parents…I was just visiting." I told. She continued to come down the stairs observing me.

"Visiting… you're Bijoux. My uncle talks about you. He says I should respect you…he made you sound like his wife almost." She said. I tilted my head with mild shock and she stood in front of me.

"How old are you?" I asked and she looked me over with a mild sneer.

"Twenty two." she told and I nodded.

"Well you are older than me so if you can respect me I can respect you." I said trying to sound polite. "I am no one's wife."

She looked unsure of me and raised her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Rebecca." She said and I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet family of Kai." I told her taking her and shaking it. She gave a less encouraged smile.

"He knew your parents?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they died a while back so I came back to just be alone." I said and she nodded.

"Ah I see you've met my niece Rebecca." I heard Kai say from on top of the stairs with Clay right behind him. Kai was in a black nice suit, his hair combed and smoothened down. Rebecca and I parted hands and we looked up at him. I nodded with a polite smile.

"Um yes. She's very nice." I said looking at her and she just gave what seemed a fake smile and left out the door. I was caught off guard by her sudden actions and watched as she left.

"Yes she is such a free spirit. Forgive her she will not be joining us for dinner. And neither will Clay he has some," he paused to look at Clay he followed him to the bottom of the stairs, "business to take care of. So it'll just be you and me tonight." Now I was completely alert by his words.

It would be just he and I? I wasn't sure about this, but already Clay had left and I was left with Kai placing his hand on my lower back.

"Come." He said guiding me into his kitchen. Even his kitchen was nice and clean. There was a rectangular table with a blue table cloth on it with two trays of food on the ends. Each had steak, mashed potatoes, and peas. Two glasses of wine were both beside the plates.

"You have…a lovely home Mr. Proctor." I said and watched as he pulled a chair out for me with a smile.

"Bijoux, I told you call me Kai. We're family." he said and I nodded and sat down.

"Of course." I replied and watched him sit down on the other end.

"Once I started my business, this was the first house I got. You've been in it when you were younger." he said now cutting his steak. I began to eat my mashed potatoes first. I smiled a bit at the memories.

"Yes. I remember. I always thought I would get lost in it. My father spoke highly about you." I said. Kai nodded casually.

"Yes and I him. It pains me to see you here without him." he said and I nodded.

"Well you have me." I said. _Fuck_. I thought inwardly to myself. Even I felt off that came off as more as it should. Kai gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes I do." He said only this time it had a light firmness behind him. Now I was beginning to get the feeling he had planned this, for us to eat together. I gave a soft smile and continued to eat.

"This is really good. Thank you for having me over." I replied and he nodded.

"It's my pleasure. Now I expect since you are single and alone that you will need a job." he said and I paused in my eating and so did he. I shrugged casually.

"Um sure I haven't thought about it just yet." I told and he nodded.

"Of course you haven't. You just got here. Why would you look for a job? What I am saying is that I can give you a job." he said. I chuckled softly.

"Where at your meat house? Mr.- Kai I don't think I am qualified for that." I said. He shook his head not joining in with the laughter.

"I don't mean there. I have other places where you can work. My clubs are very friendly and open to anyone in need for work." he said. _You mean your strip club. You want me to show off my body so you can jerk off to the sight of me_. I cleared my throat eating some of the steak.

"Well that's quite an offer. But I will just look everywhere first. I don't want to depend on anyone." I said. Now I saw Kai's face darken for a split second before smiling and nodding.

"You sound just like your mother. Always strong and dependent she didn't even want to depend on your father." he said. I smiled a bit at the thoughts of my mother, before feeling sadness come over me. I could only wonder if Kai was interested in my mother. Once the food was finished I watched as he drank his wine. He arched a brow as I watched him before setting his cup down.

"Is something wrong with your drink Bijoux?" he asked and I shook my head looking down shyly.

"Oh no I don't drink is all." I replied. His eyes flexed as if surprised.

"Oh I can get you some water if you'd like." he said already standing up and going to grab a cup from one of his cabinets.

"Oh thank you. I don't want to inconvenience you." I told and now he laughed a bit as he got a pitcher of water from his fridge.

"Oh Bijoux still aiming to cause as little as trouble as possible. The only time you ever got in trouble was when you were caught running around my meat building." he said walking over and sitting down beside me now placing the water beside me. I laughed softly.

"Yes that was me." I told sipping the water. Kai was gazing at me now.

"And now you're back." he said.

We spoke a bit longer before Clay arrived to take me home.

"Good night Kai." I replied giving him a soft hug, of which he seemed more than happy to reply to.

"Good night Bijoux. Remember if you have a hard time finding a job let me know and we must do this again sometime." he told and I nodded.

"Yes we should." I replied before leaving him and getting into Clay's car and driving off. It was silent in the car once more. Who knew how late it was.

"I was disappointed you and Rebecca couldn't eat with us." I replied awkwardly breaking the silence.

"My job is not to socialize with Mr. Proctor, just do what he tells me to." Clay responded. I decided not to comment on anything for that matter. When we arrived at my house I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Burton." I replied holding up my hand. "It was nice to see you again after all of these years."

Clay looked at my hand quickly before nodding and taking it.

"Call my Clay. And you're welcome." Was his only response. The hand shake was quick but that was okay with me. I got out and exited the car. Once inside I took my clothes off, washed up, and quickly feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next morning I went out to search for jobs. However, I was not finding anything. It was like everyone saw me coming and had some excuse for not hiring me. I was dressed appropriate well somewhat. I had on a white summers dress with my hair in a braid that went over my shoulder. Sheriff Hood let me print off my resume at his house. I was sitting in a small diner in town. I didn't have much to do now that I was done job searching. Some of these stores were suggested to me by Kai.

The little door bell at the top of store door rang. I heard snickering and laughter so I looked up. It was a gang of skin heads. Of course I turned from them so they wouldn't bother me, but it was too late for that. They sat at the booth in front of me and started looking at me. 'Oh no they giving me their rape faces' I thought to myself. One of them looked familiar. The slimmer bald fellow. It was Pat Sharp. Yes I remember him now. His parents were a racist couple. His father was a preacher who believed only pure white people could be saved on judgment day.

"You see something you like sweet heart." he said. I knew it was my time to leave. I eased out of my booth and looked at him.

"You had a lot of pretty curls the last time I saw you." I said and turned from the group hurrying from diner. I was at my car when suddenly a firm hand grabbed me and I squealed and turned around. It was Pat. My eyes widened and a struggle broke out.

"Wait." Sharp whispered and I lost my footing and began to fall back into the car. Of course he fell with me. I fell over the door of my car and we landed in the back seat. "Stop." He looked so different. He was covered in tattoos. We stopped moving and I was very tense. He moved off me and got out of my car. He looked repulsed by merely touching me. I sat up in the seat.

"What's happened to you?" I asked. He looked back at me and just stared at me.

"You shouldn't be here in this town." he said as if warning me. "Get out of her Jewel." He began to walk away from me.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Just get the fuck out of here." he said and ran back around the corner. I was completely shocked. I got back in my car and drove back home. There was a car parked in my drive way. I was not familiar of it, until I saw a familiar face on my porch. I parked my car and cut off the engine. I slowly got out of my car.

"Alex…Alex Longshadow." I said with a smile. He smiled and moved off of the porch and came up to me.

"The Jewel in the group of Kinaho rocks." he said. I remember he said that to me when I was younger. His arms opened and I embraced him.

"It's been a long time." I said. He'd gotten skinny and almost wimpy like. "How is your father?"

He shook his head.

"He passed a long time ago. What about your parents? I heard you were back and knocked on your door but no one answered." He told. I shook my head.

"They died in a car crash." I told him. His eyes softened.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Well I am having a get together on my reservation later on to honor my father. I know he was fond of you. You should come." he said. I was not sure of his proposal.

"Oh I don't know Alex. I feel like such an outsider." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"You know you were always welcome on the reservation. Hell your parents' parents were Kinaho. You have every right to be there." he said. I was still unsure. Alex knew why and he took my hand. "Hey our past is our past. I knew what my cousin said long ago, but our people and African Americans are on the same boat. And with everything that's happened we need all the help we can get." I tilted my head.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed and looked down.

"A young girl from the clan was murdered a week ago. She was dating an Amish boy and now he has gone missing. There's a lot of talk going around…bad blood is forming thick."

I covered my hand with mouth.

"Oh no." I said softly. How could this have happen? I nodded.

"Yes I will come around." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Good. I'll come back around nine and take you over." he said.

"I can drive there it would be no problem." I said. He shook his head.

"No no I don't mind. You're back now and I can't wait to show you around." he said getting in his car and driving away. It seemed I wouldn't need my car so much. I unlocked my door and went inside. I was nervous about tonight. I knew I would have to see Chayton again. When I was younger he was a very mean boy. He always said I didn't belong. Red slaves and black slaves were not the same and had our own problems to deal with. 'Go back to your white masters' I remember him saying. I almost thought I would cry, but I didn't. I am an adult now and the thought of Chayton didn't faze me anymore.

Author's Notes

So Banshee will be coming back soon January 9th to be exact so I decided to try and start back up on this fanfic. Before I forget I want to say for the rest of my fanfics as well if you want me to reply to a review you posted please just let me know. Say 'Reply soon' or something like that. Winter break is here but finals are here as well. So I have decided to just upload and that's it. Have a good morning and have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Later on that day, I was preparing for Alex to come over. I had my hair in a French braid and I wore a burgundy tank top under a black Loft sweater with black skinny jeans. I was sliding on my black slacks when I heard a knock at my door. I sat up and straightened my necklace up before going to the door. I opened it to see it was Clay. I was stunned to see him. He was in a grey suit with a calm look on his face. His glasses were pressed to his face.

"Clay." I said opening the door to him. He nodded at me.

"Bijoux, where are you going?" he asked. I was even more stunned by question.

"I was just going out with some friends." I told him.

"You are going to the reservation aren't you?"

I shrugged

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"Bijoux, you do not need to go there with the trouble that's starting." he said. I crossed my arms.

"It's just a little get together, Clay. I'll be fine." I said. Why was he even here? "Does Kai know you are here?" He stiffened a bit and cleared his throat. Did Kai send him here to watch me?

"Did Kai send you here?" I asked him.

"Bijoux… please, do not go there." he said. I was unsure of what to say. Obviously something was going on and I wanted to know.

"Clay….what is going on?" I asked softly. He looked down for a moment.

"Kai cares about you so in some way I have to care about you as well. There is friction between the Reservation and the Amish. You'll be expected to pick sides." he said.

"And why would I have to do that?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"You are of Kinaho descent, but your family associated with the Amish and their kind." he said. I just shook my head.

"No no I am with those who I consider my friends and you have all been my friends. If you all cared for me then you would not make me pick sides. There are other ways to go about this situation." I said. He just looked at me now and I was unsure if my words got to him or not. He nodded once.

"Alright have a good night, Bijoux." he said reaching into his coats chest pocket and pulling out a card. "If anyone ever bothers you let me know." I took the card and nodded.

"Of course." I replied. He nodded and left back into his car and drove away. I sighed and looked down at the card. I tucked it into the back of my pocket and an hour later, Alex showed up. He honked his horn, and I came out and got into his car.

"You look beautiful." he said and I smiled wide unable to stop myself.

"Thank you." I said. He began to drive back on the road and there was some silence.

"So how is Nola, will I be seeing her tonight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's doing well, but no she is busy with work." he replied. I nodded.

"Oh I see." I told her. Nola and I were not really friends, but she did protect me from people who bothered me. She was the only one who didn't see me for my skin.

"But we are hoping she will be here for Christmas." he said. "Do you plan to stay here a while?" I nodded.

"Yes. I am here for good. I am looking for a job." I answered. He smiled with interest.

"Oh yeah? How is that coming?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not good. No one will hire me." I told him. "Kai even suggested them-"

"Kai Proctor?" he asked. I nodded watching him scowl. "Bijoux you can't be hanging around that man he is bad news." I wondered why he thought that way. The sheriff has said that too.

"What has he done that's made people hate him?" I asked. Alex looked at me.

"He sells drugs and hurts people." he said. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No Kai would never do that." I said.

"Well he does believe it or not. You can either believe me or not, but if you run with him Bijoux you will get hurt." he warned looking at me with a deep look. I looked down unable to really reply. After a few minutes of driving I began to see some familiar sights from the reservation. I was seeing open land with a few Native American stores. I felt like a kid again and my mother would be driving through here, sometimes my father.

"Brings back memories, hopefully good ones." Alex said. I nodded slowly and saw a group a people ahead on my side of the car. I knew it was the party. Alex parked the car in the grass where other cars were parked. I just now remembered that Chayton was going to be here.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Alex and I walked over the group of people and he introduced me to everyone. Some I remembered and others I did not.

"Ah Chayton!" Alex yelled. I looked in his direction to see a rather large Native American man walking towards us. He had a long braid down his back and a shaved head on either side. He was in a big black jacket slash hoodie and big black jeans. He was covered in tattoos, I could tell this because he had a grey wife beater beneath his jacket and his chest had tattoos over him.

"Why would you openly call him over here?" I whispered to Alex who smiled.

"It's alright. You are amongst friends." he said. I frowned.

"Chayton is not my friend." I told him. Alex looked at me with a soft smile.

"It's okay. He actually just got out of prison so this is like a welcome back party for him too." he said. My eyes widened.

"Why was he in prison Alex?" I asked. He was getting closer; his thumbs were pressed inside his pockets.

"He beat up a bus load of white tourists dressed up in Native American clothes. He is the leader of the Redbones gang on the reservation." he told. My eyes widened and I was now tensed as Chayton was before us. A few people were behind him.

"Ah Chayton, you remember Bijoux from our youth." he said placing his hand on my back and now bringing me to the center of attention. Chayton's dark, steely eyes fell on me. He was quiet for a quick moment before lifting his head.

"Yes," he stared. Man his voice got deep. Puberty hit him hard, "the slave who I recalled didn't belong on the reservation… but I was wrong not education enough to see that our people are one in the same when it comes to our cause." What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"I would say it's nice to see you, but I'd be lying." I said. He arched a brow and gave me a look of mild shock. Alex laughed and got between us as if shielding me from Chayton's ice cold gaze.

"Well not that that's out of the way. Let's get some food." he said. A couple of minutes passed and I didn't see anything I really liked except some chicken, corn and beans. I was eating by myself. Alex was talking to some elders.

"Well well the jewel is by herself, left alone to shine." I looked up to see Chayton. I scowled.

"What do you want Chayton?" I asked. He looked down at me and suddenly moved and sat down beside me. I was hesitant now and I leaned away from him.

"I wanted to apologize for all the years of bullying I put upon you. I was wrong and ignorant of facts I now know. Our kind… is the same." he explained and looked at me. "We are in a war, and we need each other."

I shook my head.

"We are who we are. I have no enemies." I said. Now he was shaking his head.

"The white man is our enemy. Everything we do it involves some sort of permission from white people." he said.

"And so you hate white people." I assumed.

"Yes. On sight I see the hatred and evil in the white man's eyes. They get to walk about the world thinking their safe, that the things that happen to us could never happen to them." he said. I looked down for a moment. I didn't agree with him.

"Everyone is different even the whites. They have problems as well."

"Which they deem is more important than our problems: then black problems than red or brown problems." he explained.

"That's the way it's always been though." I said.

"Not before the white men came and took what was ours, until they went to Africa and kidnapped its people, until they made death camps for others. Life is a war. You just have to be prepared for it." he merely said. I stared at him for a long moment thinking his words were somewhat true. Someone called Chayton over and he looked from them to me. "It's time to pick a side."

He got up and left towards a group of people. I just watched him not sure of what to really think of him now. I mean I could see where his words made sense, but those thoughts could only lead to future stress and misery. Life is too short to dance with ugly men. While people ate, some elders told stories of the past and of people who have passed away. Others danced and chanted to the sky. I did not feel like this was my kind of scene, but everyone welcomed me. We talked and laughed and had a wonderful time.

When it was over, people began to depart and they hugged and smiled. Until the next time they met is when they will have more fun. I said good night to my elders and was now walking back to the car with Alex. Chayton and his gang took off hours ago.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Alex asked snapping me from my thoughts. I smiled.

"I had a great time." I said and grinned.

"Good. I always want people to have a good time on my reservation." he said. I arched a brow.

"Your reservation?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm the chief." he said. It would make sense. His dad was chief and now that he died, it passed to Alex.

"Oh yes right." I replied. We got in his car and drove off. I was exhausted and ready to sleep. I think I feel asleep in Alex's car, because I didn't have much memory of the drive home, only opening my eyes. He walked me to the door and I smiled.

"Thank you for a good night." I told him. He nodded.

"Anytime. I hope to see you soon." he replied. I nodded.

"Same here." I replied and left inside. I moved to my room, washed up, and fell into the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The next morning I was hanging out with Sugar at his bar. I was sweeping up the place of which he was frowning and huffing about.

"Bijoux I told you, you don't need to clean anything, I can do it. I still got some youth in me." he told. I grinned.

"Well let's just let it be a fair trade of you giving me free drinks." I replied and continued to sweep up the place. Three men came in, and I wasn't paying attention. They sat down at the bar and began to check me out. They were cliché trucker guys big and fat with a tattoo, I am sure, that said sweetheart on it.

"Hey girl, how about you put that broom away and come entertain us." one of them suggested lecherously. I cleared my throat some and looked at them.

"If you want entertainment, Proctor's strip club is right down the street. I am sure with the loads of money you have from your trucking days will attract so many future wives for you all." I replied. The three men glared and the man called me a bitch under his breath before turning his attention back to Sugar. I continued to sweep and when I was done, I put the broom back.

"I'll see you later, Sugar." I replied and he nodded.

"I had better." he said. I grinned and left out the door moving over to my car.

"Hey where you going baby, we were just about to have some fun." I heard a grisly voice say. I sighed and turned and looked at the three men.

"Gentleman, must we be so boorish and insolent on a beautiful day like this?" I asked them. Another man snorted and laughed.

"Ah I don't know what you just said but I am pretty sure you still owe us some entertainment." he said. I tensed lightly backing into my car, when another black car had rolled up onto the parking lot. Getting out of the car was Kai and Clay. Kai moved over to me and already the three men backed away quickly.

"Gentlemen are you bothering my young friend here?" he asked calmly and collectively. I noticed Clay had removed his glasses, and stepped closer towards Kai. What the hell were they doing here?

"U-uh no Mr. Proctor." One of the men said. Kai gave a business like smile.

"Ah well good. I'm sure you were just going on your way then." he said. The three men backed away, and hurried to their cars and drove off. I blinked in mild surprise and looked at the two men as they turned to me.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"I am. What are you doing here?" I asked and Kai smiled.

"I came to talk over some business with Sugar here. And what are you doing here Jewel?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek and shrugged.

"I came to talk to Sugar but now I am on my way out. I am going to look for more jobs." I replied and Kai tilted his head in shock himself.

"You still haven't found a job?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet, but I am persistent." I replied, and he nodded.

"Just like your mother. Well then may I offer you a job?" he asked. I arched a brow looking him over.

"Doing what?" I asked with mild slang in my tone. He chuckled at my tone, and Clay tilted his head some.

"In mere assistant work at my mansion, you answer my phones and direct calls and guests to Burton here, and he will direct them to me. I will pay you forty bucks and hour, from…how about nine to seven every Monday through Friday?" he asked. I was completely caught off guard by his question, and I didn't know how to even answer. Clay looked at the back of his boss's head in shock.

"Well…yes I would love a job from a friend of the family's." I replied and he smiled and nodded.

"Ah wonderful," Kai said. Clay looked at me with shock as if asking "What are you doing?" and I smiled. "I'll even put Burton here in charge of you. It can get pretty hectic at times, and I want to make sure your work is done with no distractions and you aren't bothered."

Clay must not be paying close attention to me, because I noticed all the faces he made behind Kai, even the look of mild pleasure from him hearing the news of being in charge of me. I swept it under the rug, for I too wanted to get to know him.

"I can't wait. When do I start?" I asked. Kai looked up in thought before looking at me.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Good. I shall have a room set up for you in case I need you to work longer. I will not have my friend's child driving home at an ungodly hour with sleep being the only thought on her mind." He told. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Kai." I said moving up to him and hugging him warmly. He was like my uncle in a way. He always took care of me if my parents were away. The memories were vague, but his face I could never truly forget. "How formal should I be?"

He laughed now.

"As long as you wear appropriate clothes, you are fine. Now I am going to go attend to some business, and I will see you tomorrow." he said. "And before I forget here is my number in case you need to call me." I nodded and took the car.

"Thanks Kai." I replied and smiled at both of the men before getting in my car and driving off. Something told me, my life would be quite content working with Kai and Clay.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was running my fingers through my clothes in my closet. What should I wear, what would be acceptable? I wondered what clay would like. I laughed at myself. As if he was interested. I put on some jeans and a nice blouse and headed out the door. It was a new day filled with surprises, I guess. I left out my house and moved over to my car. Once at the door, I began to unlock the door, but not after checking myself out in the window. In the reflection of my window, however, I saw someone coming up behind me, and I turned quickly and jumped when I saw it was Pat. I gripped my chest hard controlling my panting.

"Jesus Pat." I replied.

"Why are you still here, Bijoux?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Because I live here now?" I asked. He ran his hand over his smooth bald head and I looked over at the tattoos that covered his body. "What's happened to you, Pat?" He frowned at me.

"Life happened to me, Bijoux. The world is full of fucking people killing and tearing down the Aryan world we live in. I finally see how fucking Mexicans act when we see them come over our borders, how blacks are lazy sons of bitches who do nothing, but tear down their own communities." he said with a scowl on his face. I shook my head.

"You never thought such things when we were kids. From what I remembered you were gentle, and kind. You held my hand when we walked home from school-"

"Which my dad finally beat some since into me afterwards until I finally saw the big picture. Your kind-"

"My kind?" I asked angrily and he nodded.

"Yeah your kind robs, cheats, and steals from all the good white people of this nation." he said. Why was I standing here listening to his bullshit?

"You know Pat hating people gets tiring, and you start to wonder what's left of yourself if all you have in your life is hate." I said lightly lifting my hand slowly and gently moving it to his face. On instinct, he leaned back and gripped my hand, and I winced as he lightly squeezed my wrist. "Can you honestly look at me after our past, and just hate me on sight?" By now he has let my wrist go and had let my hand touch his cheek, but it was only for a split second and he leaned back from me.

"You'll be tainted just like everyone else in this shit hole." he spat and turned and walked off. What did that even mean? I got into my car and headed to Kai's house. I was moving my head from the left to the right noticing four Amish women walking in rows of two. I merged to the left a bit as to not hit them, and then remerged to the right.

It took a few minutes before I got to the mansion, but when I did, I moved up to the door and knocked softly. I waited calmly, yet a fist formed in my stomach. I guess I was nervous about my first job. That had to be it. I then thought back to my meeting with Pat, and felt sadness rush over me. He was once a good boy. Now I do not know what he is. The door opened, and I looked up to see Clay in a grey dress shirt with a black polka-dotted bowtie. He tilted his head for a moment.

"Good morning, Bijoux. What is the matter?" he asked as he opened the door for me. I entered the room and shook my head.

"Nothing I am fine." I replied. He closed the door and stepped in front of me with a calm look.

"Bijoux, in this type of work lying is very…very frowned upon. If it can interfere with your work, then we have no use for you. Will your outside troubles affect your work?" he asked. I tensed lightly at his words, and I pushed all thoughts of Pat from my mind.

"No it will not." I replied, and he nodded.

"Follow me," he said moving down the hall. "Since I am in charge of you, I am your boss, and Mr. Proctor, is your CEO. When you are not listening to him, you are listening to me." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"I will be giving you a full tour of the mansion and your room. Because I am also Mr. Proctor's assistant, most of my hours will be with him so you will be in the same room or event with the two of us." he explained.

"I understand." I replied, and he stopped slowly and turned to me.

"And when I tell you to do something, no matter how odd it sounds, you will do it without question. Am I making myself clear?" he asked. I was caught off guard by his words, but I nodded quickly.

"Yes." I replied, he nodded and moved to the back of the mansion.

"The pool is open to you when you are not working, you will be going numerous places if needed." he said. I continued to say yes to everything he said. He showed me the numerous rooms on the first floor. Most of them were bed rooms, and only two rooms were offices. He had a small lounge in the middle of his home, and then he took me upstairs. As we moved upstairs, I noticed Rebecca, coming down. She was in a black dress with matching heals. Clay nodded at her, and she nodded back until she saw me, and then she looked confused as to why I was there. I gave a smile and nodded at her before continuing to follow Clay. This time he only showed me my room. It was quite large with a big white bed and nice brown furniture. The bathroom was big and there was a walk in closet which had a few dresses in them. I could only assume they were for someone else.

"The other rooms are off limits to you until you can fully be trusted." he said. Now my curiosity began to grow, but I nodded and he nodded back. "Your first assignment is to file some of Mr. Proctor's documents concerning his meat business." I nodded.

"Do I need a desk or something?" I asked. His facial features had not changed the entire time, and he turned to look at my room.

"Your room is your work space. Mr. Proctor feels you will be more comfortable here." he told. I was stunned. This was not proper protocol of an assistant. I looked down for a moment biting my tongue. "What is the matter, and I hope the truth is your answer." I looked at him.

"Where do you and Kai stay? If I ever need one of you, shouldn't I know where your rooms or offices are?" I asked. He nodded and moved back into the hall. He moved to a door that was just beside the door that was beside mine. He opened it and it revealed a very plain room: a small white bed with a grey blanket, white walls and a bathroom with a closet and a dresser. It was the complete opposite from my room.

"Mr. Proctor is asleep at the moment and will not be disturbed." he told and I nodded. "Come I will bring you a computer and show you how to start filing."


End file.
